1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to securing devices. Specifically, this invention relates to means for anchoring a conventional padlock to a door and utilizing the shackle legs as dead bolts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional or known padlocks are well known in the art as is the conventional hasp.
In the prior art generally, means of securing a door by conventional padlock utilizes a locking apparatus containing a slotted hasp and staple combination.
Generally, the slotted hasp is monted to a door and the u-shaped staple mounted to the door frame or structure. When the door is closed the slotted hasp is placed over the staple and secured together by a padlock, whereby unauthorized entry is prevented.
Several inventors have created locking assemblies utilizing a conventional padlock/hasp combination and other similar securing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,828 (1978) issued to East discloses a locking assembly which combines a padlock wherein the shackle of the padlock is housed within a rigid protective enclosure when the assembly is locked. Although an improvement over the conventional hasp/padlock combination the padlock must extend considerably outward, horizontal to the door, which is clumsy and commercially unattractive in appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,836 (1988) issued to Poe describes a tamper proof variation to the conventional hasp utilizing a conventional padlock. Although its tampering proof design is an improvement to the conventional hasp and somewhat more commercially desirable, its use is limited in that it can only be used when the object being secured has two flush or flat surfaces to which the hasp's plates can be attached.
Conventional hasp type locking devices certainly serve a purpose and are well known. However, the slotted strap and u-shaped staple is not an acceptable device for commercial use where the user requires security as well as appearance. They simply do not possess a neat and commercial like appearance.